villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vexus
Vexus (formerly known as Queen Vexus) is the main antagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the former master of The Cluster and the archenemy of XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman. She has clashed with Jenny many times before, nearly succeding each time but ultimately fails. Her second-in-command is Smytus. She possesses the ability to transform, but typically for means of disguise, compared to the multitude of battle forms that Jenny typically uses. Her known forms are as the photographer in Hostile Makeover, a robotic nurse in "Tradeshow Showdown", another robot girl named "QT2" in "Designing Women", a girl named "Violet", and as "Vicky" in "Queen Bee". She was voiced by the late , who also played Yzma in The Emperor's New Groove, Agatha K. Plummer in the 1996 film Harriet the Spy, and Catwoman in the 1960s Batman TV series. She is currently voiced by Cree Summer. In Crossy Road: The Series, she was voiced by , who also voices Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Yzma as a teenager in The Emperor's New School, and Zippy in T.U.F.F. Puppy. Appearance Vexus' physical appearance is that of a green and yellow striped vaguely insectoid alien robot. She has long striped legs with high heels, a black bottom and a yellow top. She has large black arms and hands and green sleeves attached to them. Some parts of her body, like her belly and upper arms are not covered by armor but show her robotic body. She has a small insectoid head with large whimps. She has long green and yellow striped hair that resembles that of an Egyptian pharaoh and some sort of crown with an orb on it and white clear wings. She also has long eyelashes, red lips, sharp teeth, and fangs. As for "Designing Women", Vexus' appearance somewhat changed. Vexus' yellow top changed to green and the black bottom to yellow. Her arms and belly became tighter. Following the events of "Escape From Cluster Prime", Vexus' appearance changed to a more deteriorated and damaged form and in "Trash Talk", her pattern color changed to a darker tone for the atmosphere of the asteroid that she was in. In "Queen Bee", Vexus somehow gained a new appearance. She no longer wears her bottom and top, her large whimps and sleeves were reduced and got more curved and her hair got less wide and a bit larger, curved and pointer than her previous one. She also wears some sort of green corset that covers her belly and the whimps are now more alligned with the orb on her head. Vexus' disguises seem to vary but she is always seen portraying almost the same pattern color as her original appearance such as the green and yellow colors, her most distinguible traits. Personality Vexus is an evil, cunning and manipulative robot queen who has also proven to be sneaky and conniving towards her enemies. She has shown to hold a considerable hatred towards humankind to the point she would make plans to destroy all life on Earth, as she also considers them to be an obstacle on her goal to make Jenny join her and the Cluster. She also has no problem with using Jenny's loved ones as hostages in order to get away with her goal, going further as threatening to hurt a human child like Tucker, so she could "consolate" herself from her failed plan. She is also shown to be hypocritical and dishonest on her actions, as she and the Cluster in general insist humans are unjustly controlling Earth's machines, however, she is the tyrant herself in reality, and gladly uses mind control to force those same machines to join the Cluster, willing or not. Vexus is also pretty determined on her goals, even after losing to Jenny too many times before and after losing her status as Queen, she is still sure on attacking Jenny in any chance of defeating or making join her. Although Jenny is her nemesis, Vexus and Dr. Wakeman were still remaining enemies for what must have been some time even before the start of the events of the series. She is very good at manipulating others, such as using Sheldon to acquire Jenny's blueprints for herself, so as to predict her weapons and counter them effectively. Vexus even got into her propaganda campaign to keep her subjects ignorant of her true nature, while making Jenny look like the bad guy. After being overthrown for her crimes, Vexus was reduced to a madwoman living on a garbage asteroid and talking to the creatures crawling around it, going as far as trying to use some random scraps of garbage to build a small but useless escape pod and referring to Krackus and Smytus by nonsensical names, although she got better in later episodes but her goals were less threatening since she hadn't the Cluster or anyone else to serve her now and is now only alone but determined on having the human population bowing to her or seeking to destroy Jenny as usual. Despite being a blasphemous and ruthless being, she is also shown to have a softer and protective side towards her people and genuinely cares about them. This is demonstrated when Vexus had Tucker captured, Jenny forced her to make a hostage exchange for one of her minions. Vexus has clear love and worry her daughter, Vega who despite not being as evil and xenophobic against human in nature like her mother, she will do everything to protect her even after she was betrayed by Vega of giving out the chips especially in "Escape From Cluster Prime" she called Vega to check up on her while Vexus was commencing her plan to take over Earth. Even after that, she still loves Vega almost to the point of being an overprotective parent to her. Powers and Abilities Vexus is a very powerful robot and possesses similar abilities like Jenny. She is extremely intelligent and will use any means to fulfill her goals. *'Superhuman Strength': Not much is know about Vexus' strength, it is shown during her fights she possesses strength that allows her physically harm Jenny, hinting that she might as strong if not stronger than her. Also when Vexus was furious at the trouble Jenny caused (she turned all her people against Vexus) she furiously beat Jenny before Wakeman came to her side. *'Shapeshifting': Vexus also possesses the ability to shape and morph her body in multiple disguises as shown when she posed as a human photographer, a nurse, QT2, Violet and Vicky. In "Toying with Jenny" it's revealed that Vexus can disguise into one being with another robot that shares the same ability like Krakus. *'Flight': Much like Jenny, Vexus is capable of flight. This also benefits her with traveling from one planet to another, such as she can do from Cluster Prime to earth. Although she uses her wings instead of rocket boosters like Jenny does, in addition of having teleportation to travel as well. *'Teleportation/Portal Creation': Vexus is able to create portal that allow her to travel on and off Cluster Prime or away from her foes in the blink of an eye and can use the ability to attack her enemies from anywhere without them knowing where she will come from. *'Energy Beams': She can emit powerful beams of green energy from her eyes and her hands. Quotes Trivia *Vexus' name is likely derived from the words "vex", which means to cause torment, worry, and distress, and "nexus", a means of connection between members of a group, due to the fact that she is the ruler of Cluster Prime who brings robots from all over the galaxy together and unites them. Her name might additionally be a loose pun on "vixen", a word used to describe a spiteful or quarrelsome woman.whose meaning is a spiteful or quarrelsome woman. *In the film Escape from Cluster Prime, it was revealed that Vexus had a daughter named Vega, but given her evil intentions, she has shown to dislike her own mother and join Jenny and her friends. Vega also serves like a doppelgänger to Jenny. *Vexus' design may be insipired by Cleopatra VII Philopator of Egypt, the last active Ptolemaic pharaoh of Egypt. Her bee appearance may be reminiscent on the fact she is the queen and ruler of the hive-like Cluster. *Although in Escape from Cluster Prime Vexus was overthrown and defeated, she reappeared in later episodes like Designing Women and Toying with Jenny being assisted by the Cluster despite they changing their minds with working with her. However, it's possible that those two episodes take place right before the events of the movie or they are simply non-canonical to the rest of the series. **Something that supports the former is the fact that in Toying with Jenny, Vexus threatens Jenny that their next encounter will be the last before escaping, possibly foreshadowing the events of Escape from Cluster Prime. *Although she never made a physical appearance, Vexus makes a cameo appearance in No Harmony with Melody, after Jenny told Tuck that the girl dating Brad was the daughter of a villain, he thought of Vexus and the Space Bikers as possible candidates and even a sockpuppet, all the three while laughing evily on the background. In addition, Jenny already knew that Vexus had a daughter, although it's possible Tuck simply forgot about her or was referring to another unknown daughter. *The scene where Vexus is giving the order to the corrupted robots in "Tradeshow Showdown" is reminiscent of Adolf Hitler commanding the Nazis, and just like him, Vexus is also an evil dictator who rules through propaganda, viewing herself to her people as the one true good being and Jenny as the true monster. *Vexus' diva-like way of speaking and personality is inspired by her voice actress, Eartha Kitt. *Before she occupied the role, Vexus was voiced by Cree Summer in "Around the World in Eighty Pieces" and her disguises Violet and Vicky in "Queen Bee". *The episode "Queen Bee" was the only episode in which Vexus was less threatening and different than in the other episodes. A possible theory regarding this was that, hadn't the show cancelled, Vexus would progressively regret her errors of the past and redeem herself in future episodes although it is pretty uncertain. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Elderly Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Evil Creation Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Brainwashers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Possessor Category:Extortionists Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Crime Lord Category:Parasite Category:Genderless Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Propagandists Category:Protective Category:Supremacists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Villains Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis